1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fiber optic light cables and, more specifically, to a connector for connecting fiber optic light cables together.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that fiber optic light cables are used for high-speed communication and data transmission. It is also known that these fiber optic light cables are typically connected together with fiber optic connectors, which may be easily coupled and uncoupled. As used herein, the term "connector" means an article which allows connection, disconnection and reconnection of two fiber optic light cables, as opposed to a "splice" which normally connotes a permanent connection between the cables.
An example of such a fiber optic connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,784. In this patent, a fiber optic connector includes an extended ferrule collar and a surrounding body adapted to be received in one of several different connector shells. The ferrule collar and body form a sub-assembly that can be factory mounted to a fiber optic light cable.
Although the above fiber optic connector has worked, there is a need in the art to provide a fiber optic connector which retains the light cable from moving axially to ensure light transfer efficiency. Also, there is a need in the art to provide a fiber optic connector which prevents environmental contaminants from entering therein.